10 Songs Drabbles
by mimichan442
Summary: A collection of random KHR drabbles made while listening to random songs. It's kinda suckish and OOC, but I hope you'll like it anyway! T for safety. I OWN NOTHING


**A/N: I've seen many people doing this so I decided to give it a try too~  
****So basically I put my player on shuffle and wrote while the song was playing. This may be crappy and OOC-ish, but it's the best I cant do during a 3 minutes song ^^"  
****I hope you will enjoy** this

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR ANY OF THE SONGS**

Soundless Voice- Kagamine Len

There's just no way he could live without him. He should have noticed it long ago, back at the time he could hold him, whisper sweet words in his ears, and love him.  
But that was not the case; Tsuna never understood how much he loved his self-proclaimed right-hand man, and now it was too late.

The silver haired teen was lying in front of him in the snow, a peaceful expression on his face, as if he was just sleeping. After all this time, it was illness that killed him, not the wounds from the constant fights he's been through.

"I don't want to be here without you" whispered the younger boy before lying next to him in the snow and closing his eyes for good.

Unhappy Refrain- Kagamine Rin and Len

The sound of gun shots was everywhere, so loud it made Tsuna's ears ring.  
He often wondered just how the hell he ended up being a mafia boss. Was he so much of a sinner that he deserved such a cruel fate?  
'well,' he thought as he avoided another bullet, 'no use wandering about it now'  
he should probably be thankful for he now had friends, a thing he never dares to wish for, but was he considered lucky? Probably, maybe, possibly  
he shook the thoughts out of he's head; he will have to think of that later.

One Engine- The Decemberists

He looked happily at the smiling faces around him.  
He could never do it without all of his friends, without them he would have been dead long ago, really long ago.  
But sometimes he couldn't help but think that they don't actually like him. What brought them together was the mafia business, they would've never look at him otherwise, would they?

"Will you be with me even if we stopped being in the mafia?" he suddenly asked them  
they smiled at him and answered in unison: "Always"

When I'm Gone- 3 Doors Down

She couldn't believe her eyes. Her dear Mukuro-sama was finally free.  
But now, what use would she be for him, when he no longer needs her body?  
So she decided to leave, hoping that he would understand, and would still love her.  
She will become strong, so strong that she will be able to stand next to him as an equal, so she won't be a burden.

But deep inside her, she had doubts. Maybe she is just blind, fooling herself to believe in something that will never happen.  
"I will do my best Mukuro-sama" she said to the empty air, oping she is not mistaken.

Safe & Sound- Taylor Swift

Back at the time, he did not know who this woman was. All he knew is that she was nice, and that she cared him.  
Gokudera stared at the woman that look strangely similar to him and asked:  
"will you keep coming here forever, even when I'm old?"  
"Yes, of course I will" she smiled at him, and then stood up, upon seeing the man that came to take her back home.

Lair! Screamed Gokudera in his mind, as he was waiting by the piano though it was long past the sunset.  
It's been 5 years since the women visited, and he was still waiting for her.  
But, like everyone else, she did not keep her promise

Love-Lost Elegy- DECO*27 Ft. Marina

God, Gokudera ever thought it old be tis hard letting go of someone. After all, he was used to being alone; it shouldn't have been a problem.  
And yet, as he stood in front of the black coffin, he felt as if he was drowning. The air was leaving jis lounges, the life was leaving his eyes  
he lived only for his boss' sake, only to please and obey him  
to love him  
without him he had no purpose at all.  
He would do everything to bring him back.

Take The Heartland-Glen Hansard

Mukuro sighed for yet another time. He could think of a gazillion things that he could do instead of being here, helping the Vongola brats dealing with their affairs.  
But he had a purpose for doing it, and it won't be long before he finally betray them and get what he wanted.  
for the time being he settled on imagining all the ways he could betray them in.  
A stab in the back, trapping them inside a terrible illusion, and the list goes on….  
Seriously, those brats were so pathetically naïve…

Secret Crush- Kagamine Rin

Haru stood at the far end of the street, eyeing her Tsuna-san secretly.  
She had a secret crush on him ever since he saved her from drowning. When she still thought he was a bad guy.  
Well, it wasn't really a secret, for she spent a hell lot of time saying how she will become his wife, but no one really knew how deep her feelings were.  
No one knew how she is willing to throw her life away for him, how she will do whatever it takes to make him happy. Even if it meant to set him with someone else.  
She was not stupid, after all. She could see the way he stared at Kyoko-chan and blush,  
and if it would make him happy, she will help him get her  
But she only wished to be able to still love him afterwards.

The Moment- Safetysuit

He made sure that Kyoko was looking before throwing his arms around Gokudera-kun and kissing the hell out of him.  
It's been 3 months after Kyoko turned him down, saying she was not interested. He was now over it, and happily dating Gokudera- kun, but when he noticed she started to take interest in him he felt the urge to get his revenge.  
She didn't want him back then, and so she can't expect him to come at her the moment she get interested.  
He saw the hurt expression in her eyes and smiled. Revenge was indeed sweet.

Run Daddy Run- Miranda Lambert Feat. Pistol Annies

Tsuna knew that he often wished that his dad didn't exist, because really, who needs that pathetic excuse of a man that does nothing but drink booze and eat?  
But he never wanted the man dead, not really, anyways.  
HE watched wide-eyed at his dad's coffin, at his crying mom.  
Could it really be that his dad died while saving him from a stray bullet? Unfortunately, it could, and now he would have to live with the guilt.


End file.
